The present invention relates to devices for strengthening the lower back, low abdomen and posture on multiple planes, and for teaching a neutral spine.
Devices for monitoring, controlling and correcting posture are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,935, to Verhaeghe; U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,032, to Brooks; U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,625, to Fraser et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,929, to Sawhill; U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,310, to Hsien; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,401, to Brucker. However, such corrective devices are not designed specifically for use in strengthening the low abdomen and lower back of the user.
A need exists for an apparatus that is useful in an exercise regiment for strengthening the low abdomen and lower back of a human. A need also exists for an apparatus that informs the user when the neutral spine position is maintained while standing, sitting, driving a vehicle or during exercise in multiple positions (e.g., sitting, lying, standing).
There is also a need for an improved apparatus that can be employed to determine a user""s baseline profile for use in neutral spine training and/or therapy, as well as methods of training employing such an apparatus.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for strengthening the abdomen and lower back of a human. The apparatus includes a pad, signal means for producing a signal, detection means for determining a weight applied to the pad and activating the signal means when the weight exceeds a predetermined weight, means for producing an output when the detection means determines the weight, and means for recording the output.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for teaching neutral spine that includes a pad, signal means for producing a signal, detection means for determining the position of at least a portion of a back of a user with respect to the pad, means for producing an output when the detection means determines that the portion of the user""s back is in a preselected position with respect to the pad, and means for recording the output.
More specific embodiments of the foregoing apparatus include a processor in communication with the output producing means to receive the output, and an output device, such as a floppy disk drive, monitor or printer, in communication with the processor.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a system for use in teaching neutral spine to a passenger in a vehicle. The system includes a seat including an upright portion and a cushion portion, and signal means for producing a signal. The upright portion of the seat is adapted to contact at least a portion of a back of a user, and includes detection means for determining the position of at least a portion of a back of the user with respect to the upright portion. The signal means are activated with the detection means determines that the portion of the user""s back is in a preselected position with respect to the upright portion.
In preferred embodiments, the signal means are incorporated within the upright portion of the seat. In such embodiments, preferred signal means include one-or-more vibrating units.
In other preferred embodiments, the system is mounted within a vehicle including at least one element selected from the group consisting of a sound system, a powered window, a horn, a light and an air conditioner. In these embodiments, the signal means produce a signal that activates the element (e.g., turns the sound system on).
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a postural awareness apparatus that includes a pad, signal means for producing a signal, detection means for detecting a weight applied to the pad and activating the signal means when the weight exceeds a predetermined weight, and sensor means for determining at least one physiological state of a user and producing an output indicative of the state.
In more specific embodiments, the physiological state is selected from the group consisting of heart rate, breathing rate, blood pressure and temperature.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, methods of strengthening the abdomen and lower back of a human are provided. A first method includes the steps of: contacting the back of a person to be strengthened to an apparatus that includes a pad having a longitudinal axis, proximal and distal ends and an upper surface, a head rest adjustably affixed to the proximal end of the pad, at least one vibrating unit affixed to the pad, the vibrating unit being in spaced relationship to the head rest, and detection means for detecting a weight applied to the pad and activating the signal means when the weight is less than a predetermined weight, the detection means and the signal means being affixed to the pad adjacent each other; adjusting the position of the head rest on the pad to align the head rest with the neck of the person to be strengthened and simultaneously align the at least one vibrating unit and the detection means with the lumbar region of the person to be strengthened; compressing the lumbar region of the person to be strengthened to contact the detection means, whereby the detection means in response to the compression activates the at least one vibrating unit; and compressing and relaxing the abdomen of the person to be strengthened while maintaining compression of the lumbar region of the person to be strengthened, whereby the at least one vibrating unit continues to vibrate throughout the abdominal compression and relaxation.
A second method includes the steps of: contacting the back of a person to be strengthened to an apparatus including a pad, signal means for producing a signal, and detection means for determining a weight applied to the pad and activating the signal means when the weight exceeds a predetermined weight; compressing the lumbar region of the person to be strengthened to contact the detection means, whereby a weight is applied to the pad, and compressing and relaxing the abdomen of the person to be strengthened while maintaining compression of the lumbar region; determining the weight applied to the pad as a result of the contact and producing an output corresponding to the weight; and recording the output.
In more specific embodiments, the method further includes the steps of transmitting the output to a processor, and converting the output to a human-readable or machine-readable form using the processor.
A third method includes the steps of: providing an apparatus including a pad, signal means for producing a signal, and detection means for determining a weight applied to the pad and activating the signal means when the weight exceeds a predetermined weight, the detection means including (1) means for selectably specifying the predetermined weight, (2) a counter, and (3) means for selectably specifying a maximum counter value; initializing the apparatus by specifying the predetermined weight and maximum counter value and setting the counter to an initial value; contacting the back of the user to the apparatus whereby a weight is applied to the pad; compressing the lumbar region of the person to be strengthened to contact the detection means, whereby a weight is applied to the pad, and compressing and relaxing the abdomen of the person to be strengthened while maintaining compression of the lumbar region; determining the weight applied to the pad as a result of the contact and producing a first output corresponding to the weight; transmitting the first output to a processor; processing the first output to compare the weight applied to the pad with the predetermined weight; increasing the value of the counter when the weight at least equals the predetermined weight; and increasing at least one of the predetermined weight and the maximum counter value when the counter value equals the maximum counter value.
A fourth method includes the steps of: providing an apparatus including a pad, signal means for producing a signal, and detection means for determining a weight applied to the pad and activating the signal means when the weight exceeds a predetermined weight, the detection means including (1) means for selectably specifying the predetermined weight, (2) a counter, and (3) means for selectably specifying a maximum counter value; initializing the apparatus by specifying the predetermined weight and maximum counter value and setting the counter to an initial value; contacting the back of the user to the apparatus whereby a weight is applied to the pad; determining the weight applied to the pad as a result of the contact and producing a first output corresponding to the weight; transmitting the first output to a processor; converting the first output to a human-readable form using the processor and transmitting the converted first output to an output device; observing the output device to determine whether the weight applied to the pad at least equals the predetermined weight; and advising the user to alter the user""s contact with the apparatus when the weight applied to the pad is less than the predetermined weight.
In particular embodiments, the foregoing methods are practiced using specific embodiments of the inventive apparatus, including without limitation a mat, an automobile seat, an aircraft seat, a wheelchair, etc.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description. It is to be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not limitation. Many changes and modifications within the scope of the present invention may be made without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.